Starshine
by oh noes.The Error Buddy
Summary: Kor'iander, otherwise known as Starfire, has to give Mar'i to her biological father. The problem is, he doesn't know he has a daughter. Richard Grayson will have to introduce Mar'i to his family without messing up. But, looks like the Court of Owls has found a new Talon. Takes place years after season 2 of YJ and TT. YJ is still a team. Also a Batman fanfic. T for cuss.
1. Chapter 1

**Re uploading this chapter after changing the plot a bit.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

"How am I gonna tell Bruce?" Richard muttered. His eyes widened. "How am I gonna tell Alfred?" He said louder.

 **Flashback**

Richard was driving away from the scene. Someone started a fist fight at a gas station and he and three other police officers had to go stop it. He was driving back when his old Teen Titans communicator started buzzing. He almost jumped.

He slowly picked it up. The screen was cracked and dusty. He could barely make out the image.

"Nightwing? Nightwing meet me at the abandoned alley next to the apartment complex in Jump." Someone who sounded just like Starfire said. It crackled and turned off. Richard put it back in one of the compartments and sighed.

"Nice to talk to you again after two years too, Kori." He said to himself. He pulled over at the police station and got out of the car with. He locked it and touched the comn on his ear.

"Hey, M'gann can you teleport me to the alley by the Garden View apartment complex in Jump City?" He quietly asked. He was instantly teleported.

Once he was there he saw a small spaceship. In front of it was Starfire holding what looked like a purple blanket. Starfire instantly hugged him. He hugged back.

"Kor'i, what's up?" He asked with a smile that made her smile.

"I am actually in a hurry." She replied. Richard nodded.

"Same. I just helped with a fight at a gas station in 'Haven and now I need to go do hero stuff." He said. They stopped hugging. "So, what do you need?" He asked.

"Tamaran is being attacked by the Gordanians and I do not know if we will win at this point." She said sadly. She unwrapped some of the blanket to reveal a baby girl. She was asleep. She had orange tinted skin that made her look alien but she still looked human. She had raven black hair that covered her forehead. She had a small smile on her face.

"Her name is Mar'iander. She is my daughter as well as yours." She said quickly, looking behind her at the sky. Richard's eyes almost popped out if his sockets.

"Um, M'gann, I might be a little late." He said into the comn.

"How much is 'a little late'?" She asked.

"Maybe an hour or more." He replied.

"We'll have to go without you, it's fine. The get together can happen can still happen later." She said.

Many of the original and newer members had left the team, leaving a measly 4 people left, who barely even came for covert missions, but still did. The original members planned a meet up, in which they all thwarted some petty crimes and hopefully some bigger villain's plans, but Artemis couldn't make it, and now Richard.

"Sorry." He said and put his hand back to his side. Starfire wanted to ask but didn't have time. She handed him a folded paper.

"This paper has all the information about her. Do not lose it." She said sternly. Richard nodded, unfazed by her tone and and folded it more so that he could put it in his pocket. Starfire pushed Mar'i closer to him.

"I must go. I am sorry that this is rushed. I will see you after the war." She said and handed him Mar'i. She quickly went to the ship and climbed in. She looked at him one more time then started the ship. The sound woke up Mar'i who immediately started crying. Richard held her closer to his chest and watched the ship fly away. He looked at his daughter.

"She'll come back. You are not going to lose anyone." He whispered to her. His voice soothed her a little bit. He touched his comn.

"Hey, I need to go back to Blüdhaven." He said quietly.

"Before I send you, Robin wanted to know what happened, so be prepared to be attacked by questions when you see him." Mal said. Richard sighed.

"Thanks for the heads up." He replied. He was transported back. He got in his car and put Mar'i on his lap.

"Hold on, kid." He said quietly as he pulled out of the parking spot. He started driving to his apartment.

 **Present**

"Well, should I tell him yet?" He asked himself. "Maybe I can tell Alfred, seeing as I have never raised any kids." He replied to himself. He looked back down at Mar'i. She had stopped crying and was looking around. Her green eyes that she got from her mom made Richard soften.

"This can't be that hard, right? I need to tell the team that I'm gonna be coming later, though. And find a babysitter. And get another job in a safer city. Maybe Gotham. Bruce lives there. Jason lives there. And find out what time to do the big reveal. Maybe before she starts school?" He asked. He looked down at her again and looked up. "That sounds good." He said back to himself.

"I also need to read the paper. Take that other people, I got a manual." He said smirking. He pulled over to his usual parking spot. He unbuckled his seat belt and took out his key. He opened the door and took Mar'i off his lap. He got out and walked over to his door. He unlocked it and closed the door. He locked it and pressed the lock button on his car keys. He went straight to his closet and got out a Superman shirt and blue jeans. He put Mar'i down on the couch as comfortably as possible and quickly changed.

"Let's go to Walmart!" He exclaimed. He looked at Mar'i again and unwrapped the blanket. She was wearing a light pastel purple dress made out of cotton. Her hair ended at the bottom of her neck curving in a little. He smiled.

"Okay, let's go." He said.

 **25 minutes later at Walmart in the baby section**

"So, you are going to pick out what you want so that you won't cry when I pick something out for you." He said. He went to where the sippy cups were and put Mar'i closer. The choices were Wonder Woman, Batman, Nightwing, plain green, and an elephant.

"Bah!" Mar'i exclaimed touching the Nightwing sippy cup. Richard grinned.

"You have great taste." He commented and put it it his cart. He went to the bibs. "Okay, do you want the Superman, lion, Green Lantern, or purple bib." He asked but he already knew the answer. Mar'i touched the purple one.

"Da!" She exclaimed. Richard put the purple one in the cart and continued down the aisle.

"So, do I get a rattle or not? Or any toy that makes a lot of noise for that matter?" He asked himself. "Maybe not. I mean, it's probably going to annoy me to no end." He said. He went past them. "Okay, pacifiers. Let's see, we have a green one, a blue one, a red one, a pink one, a black one, and finally a yellow one. You get two, which ones?" He asked. As if she understood she knocked down one black and one blue pacifier.

Richard quickly caught them and put them in the cart.

"We don't throw anything on the floor, okay?" He asked. Mar'i nodded. "You're like one year old and you can understand me. Cool." He said. He went to the baby clothes aisle. An employee was walking by.

"Excuse me! Can you help me find out the size?" Richard asked. The employee walked to him.

"Of course. Do you know her age?" She asked. Richard nodded.

"She's one year old." He replied. The lady nodded. She examined Mar'i a little longer and then looked through the clothes. **(I'm just gonna skip the size 'cause when I asked what size my sister thinks she would be she got annoyed and no one else understands and I'm too lazy to get a chart online since that's a whole other tab.)**

"So, pick out what clothes you want." Richard said awkwardly. Mar'i looked at all the clothes.

"Ah! Da!" **(I don't know what sounds a baby makes! Wow. I made that sentence sound like she's an animal.)** She exclaimed while pointing to a bunch of different dresses. Richard smiled.

"You must really love dresses." He commented. After he finished putting the dresses and night gowns in the cart he went to the toy section. "Pick up to four. No more than that." He said. Mar'i somehow understood and picked out four. One toy puppy, a tiger, a monkey, and an elephant. Richard went to the checkout area and payed for everything. He walked to his car and opened the back. He put in all the baby supplies and got out the black and purple baby car seat he bought. **(Let's say that he got that, kay?)** He set it up and put it in the back. He unbuckled Mar'i and put her in it. He quickly buckled her and put the cart back. He started the car and started driving to his apartment to pack his things up and then to quit working as a police officer.

"At least Bludhaven isn't that big of a trash dump and people feel safer. Now I need to research babysitters." He said to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

********READ CHAPTER ONE! I EDITED THE PLOT A BIT TO FIT MY NEW PLAN! YOU WON'T UNDERSTAND THIS CHAPTER VERY WELL OTHERWISE! GO TO THE PART WHERE DICK TALKS TO M'GANN!********

 **Okay, so I updated the first chapter at the part where Dick is talking to M'gann. Now, this is a three way crossover with the Batfam, YJ, and kinda not really, TT. So please read that to understand this one better.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything. If I did, this wouldn't be a fanfiction.**

"MAR'I! DID YOU GET YOUR BACKPACK?" Richard yelled from the kitchen where he was making pancakes.

"YEAH, DAD!" Mar'i, now ten years old, yelled from the bathroom where she was putting on a white headband to keep her curly black hair out her face.

"30 MORE MINUTES 'TILL WE GO TO THE MANOR!" Richard yelled.

He put the last pancake on the stack then went to a cupboard to get paper plates. He then got out syrup and butter and began to top the two plates of pancakes with both toppings. Mar'i came into the kitchen and sat down.

Mar'i was wearing a yellow dress that reached just below her knees It had white daisies all over it, which matched her white Converse.

"Are you excited to meet your grandpa and great grandpa?" Richard asked while setting the pancakes in front of Mar'i, who nodded excitedly.

"Uh huh! He also has a big house!" Mar'i exclaimed. Richard chuckled, getting up from his seat to get orange juice from the fridge.

"The house is a bit overwhelming at first, but it'll get whelming later." He said. Mar'i looked confused.

"What does overwhelming mean?" She asked, tilting her head in confusion.

"Well overwhelming is like, how do I put this…" He kept thinking of examples. "Ah! When I told you who mommy was and where she was from! Like how you reacted! It was so much to take in. So, going to Bruce's place'll be like that. A lot to take in."

"Ooh, okay. What about whelmed?" Mar'i asked, which her father chuckled at, thinking about the making of the word.

"Whelmed is a word I made up. So, along with overwhelmed, is underwhelmed. I'm sure you can guess what that means," Richard said, to which Mar'i nodded, "great! So, I said, 'Why isn't anyone just whelmed?' Kind of an inbetween mood. And now we're here!"

"Will Uncle Wally be there?" Mar'i asked hopefully.

"Sorry, Starshine, he couldn't make it," Richard replied, getting up to throw away his empty plate and cup, glancing at Mar'i's plate, "I take it you're finished?"

Mar'i nodded and shoved the plate to her father's side of the table and downed her orange juice.

"Let's go!" She said, hopping off her chair.

"Wait!" Richard called out, picking her up, which he could still do thanks to his peak human strength, "I didn't tell you who'll be there and how long we'll be there!"

"I already know who'll be there! Grandpa Bruce and Great Grandpa Alfie!" Mar'i said, grinning.

"Yes, but there will also be two other people. First off, Grandpa Bruce has a son named Damian. He's a year older than you and very grumpy, so try to be as polite as you can. Then another son of Bruce is also there, Jason. He can also get grumpy, but with Bruce, me, or Damian. He'll most likely cuss like a sailor, but try not to rub off. Bruce will also take awhile to get there, as he's at an important meeting, so we'll be there for a couple of hours until you see Bruce, then hours after that. And everyone might be a little mad at me for doing something, but that's besides the point." Richard finished, knowing full well is is _not_ besides the point and that 'a little' was not what it was.

"Does it have to do with being a superhero?" Mar'i asked in a more hushed tone.

"Yeah, but it's fine," Richard lied.

Well, maybe not _lied._ Kori was connected through hero business. Okay maybe a little lie. Half lie? That sounded about right.

Richard was just glad he told Mar'i he was Nightwing and that his mom was, and sometimes still is, the hero Starfire. He just couldn't deal with making up excuse after excuse each day about what he did and where he was. But, there was, as with everything, a con.

Mar'i kept asking to join him in the field. Now, Richard decides he would let her, but not yet. There was the fact that she was too young. Coming from the guy who started when he was eight, that sounded hypocritical. She didn't have enough training. That was a less hypocritical thing, considering he knew acrobats when he started and could evade attacks.

But Mar'i was getting taekwondo lessons every Monday and Thursday after school, then MMA every Tuesday and Friday, leaving Wednesdays for acrobats taught by her own father. She was also learning how to control her powers from Raven every Sunday.

Either way, Richard had made the decision that she would only start once she was thirteen, and she was just going to have to deal with that.

"Well, we're still going, 'cause I wanna meet my uncles and great grandpa!" Mar'i said, flying out of her father's arms.

"Alright, lemme just get the keys!" He said, going to the living room and picking up a bundle of car keys, house keys (To everyone's houses, of course), and locker keys (For his locker at the BCPD).

He jogged to the front door to where Mar'i stood impatiently.

"You ready?" She asked him.

"Definitely," He lied.

 **Skip to Richard parking his car cuz I didn't want to write that**

Richard parked his blue Ford Fusion in front of the manor and opened his door, laughing about a joke Mar'i had said. Mar'i also opened her door and grinned in memory of something Raven had done while teaching her how to fly properly and how to control not flying spontaneously.

Richard reduced to a small smile which then turned into a worried expression as he faced the manor. He took a deep breath in through his mouth and let it out through his nose. He could do this.

"You okay there, Dad?" Mar'i asked with a concerned look in her eyes.

"Yeah, just tired," Richard replied.

It wasn't a lie. He was tired. He was tired of feeling that his own family, minus the more accepting people slash people who he didn't _have to_ tell and eventually face, would abandon him. Technically, Bruce couldn't really judge. Like, at all. Okay, maybe 10%, but only for keeping this a secret to him.

"Then let's go!" Mar'i exclaimed, to which Richard smiled at.

Mar'i grabbed his hand and they sped towards the huge, heavy front doors. Richard hesitated to even bring his hand up to knock, but Mar'i beat him to it. Richard glanced at Mar'i, who was practically flying out of excitement. That washed away a considerable amount of stress. At least they'd make sure Mar'i didn't hear any of the arguing.

After what felt like an eternity, but was probably only 20 seconds, the door started to unlock. They both could hear the locks being turned and the chain sliding out. Then, one of the two doors opened. Alfred stood with his usual straight face, which only leaves his face when Richard's on the chandelier, Jason takes his guns out in the house, Tim takes any form of caffeine, or when Damian says something VERY disrespectful to someone.

"Master Richard," The butler greeting, "I take it this is your daughter."

"You take right. You still seem to have the best memory ever, since you last saw her six years ago," Richard commented.

"Six years ago? It felt like sixty since I last saw you!" Mar'i exclaimed.

"Why, Miss Mar'i, I missed you as well." Alfred said, a small grin on his face. "Please, come in. Master Jason and Master Damian seemed to be close to a fist fight in theater, last I checked." Alfred informed, leading us to the theater room.

"Theater? I only went to the dining area and a bathroom when I came!" Mar'i said excitedly.

"Oh, and I also wanted to inform you that Master Bruce has been delayed, and also scheduled a flight for Tokyo. For other business," Alfred said.

"It's fine, Alf. She knows," Richard told the butler.

"Well, then he's with the Justice League in Tokyo. You actually just missed him. You may as well use this time to prepare what you're going to say," Alfred said, and stopped in front of a room with 'THEATER' taped onto it in messy handwriting, though, none of the other doors had labels.

"You will be staying overnight, and possibly for one or two weeks, so I had took the liberty to buy you both clothes. Master Timothy will also be coming either tomorrow or the day after. Miss Barbara and Miss Stephanie also mentioned coming this week or next week. I'll leave you to your drama, now," Alfred said, walking away.

"I'm ready!" Mar'i said.

Richard took in a breath and opened the door. He couldn't say he was surprised with what he saw, but Mar'i definitely was, as she was silent, just gawking at what she saw, or who she saw.

Jason was holding the remote as high as he could, preventing Damian, who was cussing Jason out, from getting it. They also managed a fist fight while this happened.

"We are not watching Mulan!" Damian said, followed by some not so nice words.

"Well we sure as hell ain't watching Mulan 2! The sequel was worse!" Jason yelled.

"We watched Mulan twice yesterday!" Damian countered, jumping up to get remote.

"Because I fell asleep he first time!"

"YOU FELL ASLEEP BOTH TIMES, YOU-"

"WOAH!" Richard yelled, running to the scene, leaving Mar'i at the door, which Richard closed. He snatched the remote from Jason and pried Damian off of Jason, setting him down next to him. "I'll choose what you watch!"

"Damnit, Dickhead! I was about to win!" Jason yelled, but there wasn't much anger as there was amusement as Richard faced Jason and effortlessly held Damian back, just by picking him up with one arm and outstretching said arm.

"And Damian was about to claw out your eyes!" Richard replied.

"Let go of me, Grayson! I must-" Damian was cut off by Mar'i, who was observing the scene.

"Is this an everyday thing?" She asked, causing Jason and Damian to look up from the fight they were having, just by glaring.

"Who are you? Grayson, is she with you? Unhand me, so I can-" Jason cut off Damian, raising an eyebrow.

"Wow, Golden Boy, I never thought you'd start going out with kids. Like, I know you like girls a lot and go out with a lot of them, and don't get me wrong, she's pretty, but-"

"Oh, shut up!" Richard said, glaring daggers at his younger brother.

"Let me ask the real question! WHO IS SHE?!" Damian yelled.

"She," Mar'i said, "is his daughter." She pointed at Richard.

"HIS FUCKING WHAT?!" Jason yelled a little too loud for Richard, who was next to him.

"Well, I don't respond to anger!" Mar'i said, which Jason just stared at. Damian just snickered while Richard collapsed in a chair and held his head in his hands.

Everyone quieted down and Mar'i smiled.

"My name is Mar'iander, or Mar'i Grayson, or Mary Grayson, depending on where I am and who I'm with. Like I said, I'm his daughter, and Queen Kor'iander's. Anything else?"

"If you haven't noticed, we've been shockingly calm. Now, Grayson Spawn, how old are you?" Damian questioned.

"Ten," Mar'i replied, glaring at Damian for the nickname.

"Ha! She's your height, but she's a year younger than you!" Jason teased, making Damian turn red.

"Now, can I actually have the way I wanted to meet someone go to plan?" Mar'i asked.

"Okay," Jason said, after he collected himself, "how did you want to meet me?"

 **Cliffhanger! Sorry for not publishing for awhile! Just be glad I didn't come back with challenge that I wasn't even tagged into, and that I didn't need to prepare you for an attack, and by that I mean cringe- Y'know what, I'll stop. You can tell what I just watched, can't you. Lol, please review and yeah.**


End file.
